robinsonfandomcom-20200213-history
Banana Paradise-II
It's time to get the crops of bananas! So many things to do! But nothing can stop you! Or is there anything that can?.. '------------------------------------------------------------Time Limit: 5 days-------------------------------------------------------' Banana Season Part 1: It's time of banana harvest! There are so many of them! You even don't know what to do with them! Have you ever tried banana bread? *Get the crops of Banana 175 times on your Island. (Harvest time: 8 min.) *Get the crops of Melons 85 times. (Harvest time: 3 min.) *Find 9 Baskets from the Reed (Cane) Collection. Great! Any agronomist will begrudge you such crop! : Reward: 250 , Little Python' spray Invasion of snakes Part 2: This is a real invasion of snakes! Where are they from?! You can find a snake almost under every leaf! *Kick away the Python 19 times. (They will only appear while harvesting Trees) *Fish 95 times on your Island. *Find 24 portions of Gaspacho soup (Gazpacho) on your Island from the Tomato Collection. (Harvest time: 4 hours) You've got to do something! There are to many snakes! : Reward: 250 , 6 Cabbages Need help! Part 3: Undughi says that Kharrughi has always protected the Ticky islans from snakes. Perhaps she can help you? But how can you tell her that you need help? *Find 15 Cabbage Leaves. (Harvest time: 10 hours) *Find 9 Fluffs from the Swamp Collection. (Can be found while removing vegetation on Fort Island.) *Find 19 Grass-Blades with dew from the Flowers Collection. Great! According to the ancient legends of the Ticky, these items must attract Kharrughi. : Reward: 5 , Snake cat©her' bait Bait for snakes Part 4: Let's hope that Kharrughi will come to help. But you can't sit idle! You've got to lure all these snakes somehow. *Find 8 Python's skins. (can be found while driving away a Python) *Find 25 Roast (Fried) Chicken Legs from the Chicken (Hen) Collection. (Feeding time: 20 min.) *Find 27 Mutton (Lamb) Ribs. (Feeding time: 1 hour) You're doing great! But you can't do without help. : Reward: 1500 , 3 Matches Well-timed help Part 5: Kharrughi has turned out to be a goat too! Well, this is quite predictable. Amazing! But there are less snakes now! *Find 12 White Mice from the Python Collection. (can be found while driving away a Python) *Get 34 of Fire. (Can be made in the Tent. Needed: 10 and 1 Matches) *Find 12 of (Swamp) Moss from the Swamp Collection. Great! It's much easier to chase away the snakes with the help of fire, and Kharrughi's help is just in time. : Reward: 500 , 6 Hippo's Let's say "Thank you" Part 6: You've got to thank Kharrughi for her help! What do goats like the best? *Find 4 Twisted Carrots. (Harvest time: 2 hours) *Pick 85 Blue Petals. (Are found while harvesting Blue Flowers. Harvest time: 2 hours) *Find 22 Sacks with Grass from the Hippopotamus (Hippo) Collection. (Feeding time: 22 hours) Wonderful! It seems that Kharrughi wil stay on your island until her help is needed somewhere else! : Reward: 1500 , Cancer ----